Hermione
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Hermione habla sobre Ron Capítulo único


Hola, soy Hermione Jean Granger, soy una bruja nacida de muggles, mis padres son dentistas (para los magos que no sepan que es un dentista, es un muggle que arregla los dientes de las personas); jamás esperé recibir una carta diciendo que yo era una bruja, como nadie en mi familia es mago, no lo esperábamos, fue una sorpresa para toda mi familia y para mí, mi mamá decía que cuando tenía aproximadamente cinco años, los instrumentos de dentista se movían por sí solos cuando yo estaba cerca, creo fue mi primer explosión de magia... no tengo hermanos, soy hija única, mi cumpleaños es el diecinueve de septiembre, por lo tanto estaba a punto de cumplir doce años cuando ingresé a el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el mismo profesor Albus Dumbledore, fue a casa en persona para entregarme mi carta y explicar a mis padres, al principio no lo creían ¿su única hija una bruja?, pero recordaron esos incidentes y el profesor les mostró un poco de magia con su varita, nos indicaron como llegar al callejón Diagon, es sorprendente que mis padres aunque sean muggles, podían entrar al callejón , pero lo lograron, entramos a Gringotts a cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico como los galeones, knuts o sickles, cuando obtuve mi varita fue lo mejor del mundo y los libros... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, los libros son geniales, yo amo leer, cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue leer los libros, conocí la historia de Hogwarts y sobre un mago tenebroso que fue vencido por un chico llamado Harry Potter, me he preguntado como un bebé pudo derrotarlo, busqué todos los libros posibles, al día siguiente volví a el Callejón Diagon a comprar más libros y ampliar conocimientos.

El primero de septiembre estaba en King's Cross, el andén 9 3/4, mis padres no lo pueden pasar, pero me despedí de ellos, yo sabía cómo atravesar, por eso he leído tanto, la cosa es correr entre los andenes 9 y diez y no sentir que vas a chocar, lo hice y llegué por fin, era un hermoso tren escarlata que en un cartel decía "Expreso de Hogwarts", busqué un compartimiento y eran tres chicos y una chica, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown y Dean Thomas, chicos muy simpáticos (bueno Lavender no tanto), pero Neville muy distraído, como mascota tiene un sapo el cual perdió y estaba buscándolo por todo el tren, regresó, pero dijo que volvería a buscar, yo ya llevaba mi túnica de Hogwarts y entramos a un compartimiento donde había dos chicos con un millón de golosinas, uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro un pelirrojo, con pequitas en su cara; uno era el famoso Harry Potter y el otro Ron Weasley... Ron Weasley.

Ahora hablaré de Ronald Bilius Weasley, nos conocimos en el tren camino a Hogwarts, digamos que no nos conocimos de muy buena manera, como lo dije Neville perdió su sapo y entramos el compartimiento de esos chicos de Harry y Ron, yo en esa época era muy mandona si esa es la palabra y puede que un poco presumida pero no hay tanto que se pueda hacer, ahora Ron Weasley, la primera ocasión en que nos vimos fue para quedar mal frente a Harry haciendo o intentando hacer magia lo cual no resultó; para nuestra desgracia o posiblemente fortuna fuimos seleccionados para la misma casa, Gryffindor, siempre he tenido la manía de levantar la mano a toda pregunta de un profesor haciendo algunos saltitos, con el tiempo y debo decir fueron años me di cuenta que eso molestaba a todo el mundo, Ron y yo no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, nos gritábamos o lo corregía y se enojaba, como la ocasión del "Leviosa", no entendía que tenía que pronunciar el "gar". Por ese hombre pelirrojo he llorado bastantes veces y la primera fue cuando lo escuché decir que nadie me tolera o soy una pesadilla, eso no me puso nada bien, pero dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma y sale un arcoíris y no sé qué tantas historias muggles más, pero esa tormenta y calma fue un troll que quedó encerrado en el baño donde yo estaba, Harry y Ron me salvaron y creo que les debo la vida por eso mentí por ellos, pero a partir de ese día me convertí en amiga suya, les ayudaba con sus deberes y siempre descubríamos cosas nuevas como la piedra filosofal o la cámara de los secretos en la cual no ayudé mucho debido a que quedé petrificada gracias al escurridizo habitante de la cámara.

Pero si hablamos de otras peleas con Ron fue en tercer año, mi gatito color canela Crookshanks siempre perseguía a la rata que tenía Ron, Scabbers que en realidad era un animago culpable de que los padres de Harry murieran, por desgracia escapó debido a una terrible coincidencia con la luna llena, pero ese no es caso, el punto es que Ron, creo le tenía mucho amor a esa rata o no sé, pero tuvimos muchas peleas cuando el gato se acercaba; no he olvidado esa vez en la que supuestamente Crookshanks se comió a la rata, me sentía terrible y Harry por supuesto defendiéndolo, en mi tercer año yo estaba como loca con los estudios ya que tomaba más clases de lo normal y tenía el giratiempo que más tarde nos iba a ayudar a rescatar a dos inocentes a punto de morir... otra gran pelea entre Ronald y yo fue en cuarto año, no tiene nada que ver con la P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) a la que ninguno de mis dos amigos se afilió por voluntad propia, es que es injusto lo que hacen con los elfos domésticos y yo creo... ¡Hermione concéntrate en la historia!, en primera Ron no se hablaba con Harry por lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos y segunda, una muy importante llamada Viktor Krum, con el que salí una corta temporada y fuimos juntos al baile de Navidad, pero me di cuenta de algo, que yo iba a ser su último recurso para invitarme al baile por si "Flegggrrr"(Fleur Delacour) lo rechazaba al pedírselo, pero la verdad ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírselo, bueno, creo que lo que me dijo de que si fraternizo con el enemigo o que Viktor quería algo más que mi amistad, más bien yo opino que fue una escena de celos, los dos únicos que sabían que yo me había besado con Viktor eran Harry y Ginny, pero creo que se encargaron de decírselo hasta dos años después cuando Ginny comenzó a salir con Dean, Ginny me lo contó todo, se puso como hermano celoso y Ginny le dijo que me besé con Viktor, supongo que para molestarlo más, ahora otra cosa que me pegó en mi sexto año en Hogwarts, que Ron se besuqueaba con Lavender Brown una mimada que conocí en el tren en primer año, me desquité con unos canarios y un "Opugno" con Ron que consiste en lanzarle los canarios y lo arañaran, pero eso no fue suficiente, después del partido de Quidditch se besan casi en mi cara, pues no se veía que se escondieran; para molestarlo decidí ir al baile de Navidad de Slughorn con Cormac McLaggen un creído que por su culpa perdieron un partido de Quidditch y lastimó a Harry con una Bludger, pero como mi intención era molestar a Ron no resultó nada bien, dejé a McLaggen plantado bajo un muérdago y me largué de la fiesta, como pasé la Navidad pasada con los Weasley en Grimmauld Place y otros años excepto en primero los he pasado con Harry y la familia de Ron, ya sea en Hogwarts o en la casa del padrino de Harry el cual murió, pero no hablaré de eso, pero esa Navidad para no tener que ver a Ronald la pasé con mis padres... La siguiente pelea fue cuando buscábamos horrocruxes, Ron se enojó porque no tenía Harry ni la más ligera consideración de lo que ocurría en su familia e insinuó que Harry y yo teníamos un pequeño romance, que tontería Harry es como mi hermano y Ron... bueno, Ron es Ron, esas insinuaciones eran por el guardapelo que volvía loco a Ron... le grité para que volviera, lo llamé varias veces antes de desaparecer y cuando aparece que cosa dice ¡Hola! y lo siento mucho... es... un... verdadero asno.

Pero como dice el dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y entre Ron y yo había ambas cosas, no todo fueron peleas, a veces fueron lágrimas de tristeza por alguna situación como la muerte de un ser querido de la segunda guerra que fue la batalla de Hogwarts en donde Ron perdió a un hermano, en la distracción para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, o en el departamento de misterios o en la torre de astronomía; otras veces fueron alegrías como salvar la piedra, despertar de ser petrificados o salvar a dos inocentes y conocer la verdad, arreglar malentendidos, pelear juntos a favor de una causa que conocemos, pero que uno de los dos casi muera envenenado y poder hablar normal no es una buena forma pero igual se vale y lo digo yo que cuando iba en primer año yo era la típica no rompo ni un plato, respeto las reglas, hago todos mis deberes, obedezco a los profesores o acuso a quien rompe las reglas... Harry y Ron me han corrompido totalmente, y ya no soy, o tal vez si la que creía que ser expulsado era algo peor que morir, créanme desde primer año yo he visto la muerte casi de cerca

Bueno actualmente soy la señora Hermione Weasley mi esposo obviamente el señor Ronald Weasley, creo que es cierto eso que dicen que quienes se pelean se casan o los polos opuestos se atraen, pues si créanlo, de que existe, Ron y yo tenemos dos hijos, Rose y Hugo, algo que no mencioné, para proteger a mis padres de mortifagos, les modifiqué la memoria y los envié a Australia, los encontré, les restaure su memoria y Ron inmediatamente les pidió mi mano en matrimonio; ahora trabajo en el ministerio al principio en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas donde luché por los derechos de los elfos y después trabajé en Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica donde luché para contra las leyes que tenían contra los nacidos de muggles.


End file.
